


Last Night

by viksherenqueer



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hangover, Morning After, Native American Cecil, No Smut, Nonbinary Cecil, One Night Stands, Other, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viksherenqueer/pseuds/viksherenqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after a wild night is always a little fuzzy, but the cute sleeping stranger in Cecil's bed gives him a vague idea of what happened last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I just wanted to write trans cecilos and I had one night stands on the mind  
> sorry if there are typos

The way the light greets his eyes in the morning has Cecil whining softly and yanking the blanket over his eyes. His head is spinning, and his stomach is beyond displeased with him. He remembers going out last night, and he remembers drinking far too much. But beyond that, most of last night is a mystery to Cecil.

He freezes up when he feels the bed shift, because he hadn’t yet realized that he wasn’t alone. Cecil slowly turns his head, peeking at the person behind him for a long moment. The person’s back is to him, but he makes out curly black hair and a tanned, dark skin. They don’t seem to be awake, either, so Cecil very slowly sits up and brushes his long hair back out of his face. He takes a deep breath, just trying to assess the situation. 

Name. Did Cecil remember a name? Who had gone out with him last night? Earl, Earl was there. His friend’s Michelle and Dana had came as well. He remembers that much. Then there were Jello shots. Those were not helping Cecil recall any of last night’s events. Earl, MIchelle, Dana, Jello shots… Fuck, they were probably just some random person at the bar. They had really soft looking hair. Cecil was a sucker for good hair.

Cecil very carefully disentangles his nude body from the blankets, and slowly slides out of the bed. The movement goes straight to his stomach, though. After a quick dart to the bathroom and some dry heaving, Cecil finds himself sitting naked on the soft bathroom rug covering the cold tile floor. He has the sense to reach up and blindly feel around the counter until he finds a hand tie and pulls all of his hair back into a sloppy bun. Once that’s done, Cecil finds himself simply laying on the carpet on the floor and ransacking his cloudy, aching brain for details.

He should probably put on pants, or maybe text his friends. Maybe they knew who he was talking to last night. But this floor was pretty damn comfortable, and his head hurt so badly. It was a good ten minutes before he dared to even try to move. Slowly sitting up and using the bathroom counter as leverage, Cecil manages to get to his feet and not almost throw up. Success.

There’s a pair of pajama pants sitting on top of Cecil’s hamper, so he just carefully yanks them on. It involves some leaning against the wall so he doesn’t lose his balance and fall, but he manages. And then he heads back into his bedroom. The person is still asleep, and Cecil can make out a _Nasa_ t-shirt on the ground. A nerd. Cecil did have a sweet spot for nerds. He fumbles around for a minute until he finds his purse from last night, and eventually his phone. 

It’s almost dead, but there’s some texts. Five from Earl, one from his sister, and a mess of pictures from last night Dana sent Cecil. The pictures were nice, but Cecil can’t see anyone resembling the person with the pretty hair in his bed. He hadn’t really looked at their face, though. That was still buried in one of Cecil’s pillows, so he decided it was futile to keep staring and trying to match the hair to the picture. The texts from Earl were the important ones, and Cecil takes a minute to read each one. There were three from last night, and two from this morning.

2:22AM  
Ceec, I looked away for two seconds and now youre gone

2:37AM  
Did you leave with that guy you were talking to?

2:59AM  
I’m worried

9:15AM  
My head hurts and it’s too early but I just wanted to know if you are alive

10:39AM  
Ceec, get up and confirm your state of still being alive already

Cecil can’t help but make a face at Earl’s over-protective nature. The guy was a giant sweetie, and Cecil appreciated the concern. Managing to use his thumb-eye coordination, Cecil sends Earl a text that reads “I’m alive and also what was said guy’s name? I don’t remember.”

Earl doesn’t respond right away, so Cecil manages out of his bedroom and into the other part of his apartment and into his kitchen for coffee. Cecil typically prefers to grind the coffee beans himself, but he’s far too hungover to have the patience. He finds the bag of pre-ground coffee he keeps in his cupboard and puts on a pot to brew. 

Hearing a meow, Cecil vaguely remembers to put out a can of food for Khoshekh. The dark cat comes over and headbutts Cecil’s hand before stopping to eat his food. Cecil brushes his fingers over the shiny coat of fur, before getting up and slowly making his way back to the bedroom. The guy’s phone and wallet is on the nightstand, but Cecil decides that peeking at someone’s driver’s license to figure out their name is probably a little creepy. 

Cecil does take a moment to toss the condom wrapper in the trash and gather up his own clothes from last night. Then he decides to do the same to the guy, gathering up the _Nasa_ shirt and abandoned jeans and boxers. Cecil pauses though, at something partially shoved halfway under the bed. At first glance, Cecil almost thought it was a sports bra but upon further inspection realized it was a chest binder. 

The clothes were neatly folded and set on the nightstand by the guy’s wallet, and Cecil was at a bit of a loss at what to do. Hopefully the guy didn’t wake up and feel upset over last night. The last thing he wanted was to give a fellow trans college kid a mad case of dysphoria over a dumb hook up because they both had too much to drink. Whilst contemplating this, Cecil’s phone buzzes in his pocket.

11:47AM  
I have no idea. He’s a science major so you kept calling him Bill Nye. He thought it was funny

Cecil had to absorb this text for a moment, processing how drunk he had been. The Bill Nye joke had probably been funny the first time he had said it, but knowing himself, he probably called the guy that the whole night. Fuck.

A quick walk to the kitchen lead to two mugs full of hot coffee and Cecil seated on the floor of his bedroom by the surge protector his phone charger was plugged into. He was combing over the photos again, looking for any evidence of Bill Nye in any of them. Nothing. Cecil must’ve wandered away from his friends to go talk to this guy. The guy who wore a _Nasa_ shirt on a night out. Probably looked out of place. Cecil had a soft spot for the people who didn’t look like they were having a good time.

The man in Cecil’s bed shuffles a bit, rolling over and groaning a bit. Cecil watches him shield the light from the window with his arm, and bites his lip.

“Hey,” Cecil says, and the man freezes up for a second. He slowly turns to look at Cecil, seeming completely lost for words. “I made coffee.” The second mug is still sitting by Cecil’s leg, steaming. “I also have aspirin. Sometimes I put the aspirin directly in the coffee. It’s disgusting but works wonders.”

“Oh,” he says, taking a moment to process that he was naked in a stranger’s bed. Cecil tries not to stare at him too much, just fiddling with the handle of the second coffee mug. “I. Wow. I don’t ever do this.” He manages, staying hidden under the blankets and not making contact with the other person in the room. “Oh god, wow.”

“I can leave and let you get dressed?” Cecil offers, chewing his lip. “You don’t even have to stay for coffee, really. I just know if you’re feeling anything like me that making your way home right now would be resembling a journey to hell.”

“Um,” the guy managers, before nodding. “Yeah I should get dressed.”

“Okay,” Cecil gets to his feet, taking his phone and both cups of coffee out of the room. He relocates himself to the small dining table in the kitchen, sipping at his medicated coffee concoction. It’s disgusting, but Cecil’s head is slowly feeling a little less awful. 

It’s a good fifteen minutes before the guy awkwardly shuffles out of Cecil’s bedroom and into his kitchen. The guy pauses in the kitchen, mostly because Khoshekh has stopped to inspect the man. “Oh um,” he starts, staring down at the cat. “I’m allergic.”

“Oh!” Cecil nods, getting up. “One sec. I’ll lock the little guy in the bedroom for now. Go drink your coffee.” Heading over, Cecil scoops up the cat and carries him into the bedroom. A quick scan of the room tells Cecil that the guy gathered up all of his things, so Cecil drops Khoshekh on the bed and closes the door behind him when he leaves. Khoshekh meows unhappily from behind the door at being deprived the investigation of the interesting stranger. 

The man is seated in Cecil’s kitchen when Cecil returns, looking a little meek. “Aspirin?” After a quiet ‘yeah’, Cecil fetches those for the guy and settles down in the other chair.. “So… I’m assuming your name is not actually Bill Nye.”

The guy pauses, glancing up at Cecil and awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah I thought my brain made up the whole thing where you called me Bill Nye half the night.” He kinda glances at the tabletop, and Cecil feels a bit embarrassed. “Carlos. That’s my name.”

“Carlos. Okay. I’m Cecil. If I didn’t tell you that last night. Or if you don’t remember.” Cecil wasn’t sure just how much of the previous night the guy remembered, but he hoped it was more than himself. He wanted to fill in some of the blanks.

“Yeah, okay. I kinda remember that. You were wearing a red dress. I think… I thought you were a drag queen.” He pauses, glancing up at Cecil. “Are you a drag queen?”

Cecil couldn’t help but laugh, shaking his head. “No, not a drag queen. My gender is just… Of a non-binary sort. You might understand that.” 

He makes a face, and Cecil regrets bringing gender back into the conversation. “Yeah… I saw you folded up my clothes for me this morning?”

“I’m a bit of a neat freak.” Cecil admits, shrugging his shoulders. His place was cluttered with tacky decorations, but every inch of it was spotless. Cecil couldn’t afford both his college education and therapy, so cleaning was the closest thing he had to anything cathartic. Also sex with cute queer nerds he met in bars.

“It was… Yeah, weird. It was weird. But also kinda nice.” Carlos sighs, taking a long sip of his coffee. “Do you… Remember much of last night?”

“Not really.” Cecil admits, shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t even remember meeting you, honestly.”

Carlos nodded, sighing. “You had already had a few drinks. And you bought me a few. So I bought you a few. Drunk me thought you were really hot.”

“And sober you?”

“Still reasonably attractive. I miss the dress.” Cecil can’t help but chuckle. “It’s… Strange. Meeting you while you’re sober, I mean. Mostly because I think I had some mean thoughts last night about you being really hot but totally stupid but that doesn’t seem to be the case.”

“What a gentleman,” Cecil jokes, setting his empty mug down. “To be fair, I get really silly when I’m drunk. And also I called you Bill Nye the whole night. I also am… Really bad at science. I probably said some stupid things to pretend I know what I’m talking about.”

Carlos bites his lip, nodding. “Oh yeah, definitely. I knew you were definitely trying to seduce me. You’re not subtle.”

“Subtle is certainly not a word I would use for myself. And to be fair, you’re gorgeous.” He was, honestly. Cecil had had a chance to take in his features by now, and was genuinely was impressed with his drunk self’s good taste in cute nerds. Carlos was all pretty hair and brown eyes and nice teeth. 

“Oh,” Carlos sputters a bit over his drink, awkwardly staring at Cecil and trying to laugh it off. “Gorgeous? Absolutely not. You’re still drunk.”

“Nope.” Cecil shakes his head, grinning. “I just have really good taste, and you were super handsome. Thumbs up to drunk me who actually remembers having sex with you.”

“Oh wow,” Carlos was obviously lost for words, and Cecil’s words were catching up with him. Probably came on a bit too strong.

“I’m sorry. I do that sometimes where I just. Talk a lot. I mean a whole lot. I fill up every moment of silence with words and they’re not always thought out in the best manner.” Cecil felt he should apologize now, before the cute boy hauls ass and runs away. “You should talk. You were in a bar in a _Nasa_ shirt last night. How’d you end up there?”

“Oh I um,” Carlos took another sip of his coffee, finishing the mug and setting it down. “I… Had a really shit week. I mean, awful. And I just. I don’t know. I got it in my head that a change of pace this weekend would be good. And so my idea of a change of pace was… Randomly showing up at a bar I’d never been to and drinking too much and going home with you to have a lot of sex that I barely remember. I… am not a good decision maker, but I guess I could’ve gone home with a serial killer. Or more realistically, a transphobe.”

“Or a transphobic serial killer,” Cecil adds as a joke, to which Carlos mutters ‘with my luck’ in reply. Then Cecil gets up to refill both of their mugs, before returning to the table. “Well luckily, I am simultaneously not a murderer and queer as hell. So you’re safe.”

“Yeah, I guess drunk me… Also has good taste.” He admits, and Cecil can’t help but smile at that. “Also, I honestly thought you were a drag queen.”

“Still not a drag queen. Just enjoy royally screwing over the gender binary.” Cecil points out, sipping at the slightly stale coffee. It had been sitting in his cupboard for a while. “And you. You just identify as… A guy?”

“Yeah. Just a guy.” He nods, not sipping at the second cup of coffee as eagerly. “And you are…?”

“Both.” Cecil replies, shrugging his shoulder. “I actually identify as two spirit, which essentially is just sort of a gender title tied in with my Native American heritage. Basically, it means in the simplest terms possible that I have two spirits inside of me, one a man and one a woman, and so I identify as both.”

Carlos seems to take that in, nodding. “So. Me calling you a drag queen twice was probably kind of a dick move?”

“Nah. I mean, probably to some people, but I myself wasn’t bothered by it. I was very sparkly last night.” Cecil snorts, sort of drumming his fingers on his coffee cup quietly.

“I should probably go. I have a night class tonight.” Carlos sighs, glancing at his phone for the first time this entire conversation. He stands up, pausing and seeming unsure of what to do with himself.

“Oh,” Cecil nods, moving to stand as well and leading Carlos to the do. “Alright… Is it weird to ask if I can see you again?”

Carlos pauses in the doorway, before shaking his head. “No, not really. I mean. If you want.”

Cecil nods, unlocking his phone and handing it to Carlos. Once the other’s number was in place, Cecil waved him off.

Finally Cecil returns to his phone, deciding to respond to Earl. The text read “The guy thought I was a drag queen.”

12:26PM  
In his defense Ceec, your make up was pretty heavy last night

**Author's Note:**

> this was gay


End file.
